


The changes in Life

by Sutakitsune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddles/Snuggles, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Still not into M category I think, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune
Summary: Sumire Yoshizawa recalls the events that happened during her first year at Shujin, and what changes life had in store for her. First time uploading here, so be nice!!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 36
Kudos: 58





	1. You Might Think

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am. A brand new writer to this world. Hopefully I didn't do too bad with this work, and I promise i will improve as time passes. So any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is greatly appreciated, no "you suck, give up" here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire Yoshizawa recalls the events that happened to her during her first year at Shujin, and what changes life had in store for her. First time, so be nice!!

If you had told me at the beginning of my first year of Shujin Academy that by the next year I would be fighting alongside a group of friends to save our very way of life, I would have called you insane. But as it turns out, life has a funny way of changing your plans in an instant. 

It all started a month before school started. We were walking home from practice. Kasumi, my sister, sacrificed herself to save me from being hit by a car. She was always the one who was better, she was the one who would reach the world stage. I was only ever meant to stand by in the wings and watch. I knew I was never as good as her, and I never would be.

From there things became a blur, a psychiatrist by the name of Dr. Maruki helped me to become Kasumi. I thought it was for the better. I enrolled into Shujin as a first year, everything seemed to be going alright. Then everything changed, though I did not know it yet, during the school cleanup. 

It was not long after Kamoshida, the volleyball team coach, confessed to abusing the team and other horrid things I don’t ever want to hear about again. I was heading over when this old man came over to me. He tried to get me to come with him to talk about what happened. I saw right through his phony concern and tried to leave when he grabbed me hard by the arm. I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. I tried to get somebody to help, but they all turned a blind eye. I was about to cry out in fear when a kid with black hair and glasses approached him. I had seen him around school. Apparently, he was some sort of delinquent. There had been all sorts of rumors about him, but in that moment, he couldn’t have been a better person.

He managed to scare off the freak and we went about our day. After the cleanup, I saw him sitting alone and offered to eat with him. We soon became friends and traded contact info. He even asked to learn some gymnastics.  
We kept seeing each other for lessons and even to hang out, I took him to the batting cages where me and Kasumi hung out as kids. I was a little rusty, but I still managed to hit the ball in the end. Oh, and I should mention, during all this, a group called the Phantom Thieves were changing the hearts of all the terrible people, like Kamoshida. I didn’t approve of them at first, but things soon changed. 

I had a pretty poor performance at a meet, and I was called into the guidance office. They said that if I didn’t Improve, they would drop my scholarship. I almost cried on the spot. So, I called up the dark-haired boy, Ren, to talk about it after school. We went to a construction site, and I was beginning to pour my feelings out, when suddenly, the world went into funny colors. The next thing I knew, I was standing n front of some weird tower. I went inside and found what I hoped I would never see: Kasumi blaming me for everything that happened. I couldn’t let this control me forever, could I? Once I convinced myself of that, a mask formed on my face. Instinctively I tore it off, the pain was blinding, but in an instant my clothes changed into something like Ren’s, or as he later told me, Joker.  
We beat what he was referred to as a “shadow” and then Joker dropped the bombshell: he was the leader of the mysterious Phantom Thieves. He asked if I wanted to join, but I just couldn’t accept.

More months went by, and my friendship with Ren started to grow deeper. As the new year began, something strange happened. I could see the palace that we went to, and it was in real life, not that other world they called the metaverse. I called up Ren and his rival of sorts Akechi to check out what was going on. We went in to see who the ruler of the palace was and made a harrowing discovery. Dr. Maruki, the same man who helped me during the dark days following Kasumis’ death was controlling all our lives and trying to give us our happiest life. Then he showed the two of them what happened. How I was at fault for what happened. I couldn’t handle it, I went with Maruki to see if he could help me. He gave Ren and Akechi a week to make up their mind. When they came back, the chose to live their own life. Out of desperation to try and run, I attacked them. I wasn’t even thinking at this point, I was just throwing it all at them, desperate to live on as Kasumi, still thinking that would work. Just trying to stop them, not caring whether they lived or died. I almost had them at one point, when the rest of the Phantom Thieves came in and stopped me. Maruki gave me back to them and gave them a month to figure out what to do.

And here I am now. Waiting in Kichijoji for Ren to arrive. I asked him to meet with me. Ever since he stopped me from living as Kasumi, I looked into myself and started to realize, I really should live my own life. Kasumi always said she performed her best when she thought of somebody she loved. And I started to realize that was me. I shouldn’t live as her, because that wouldn’t be fulfilling our dream, rather I should live with her in me, so we could both be on the world stage if we make it. I also have to tell Ren how I feel. I just hope he actually comes here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am. A brand new writer to this world. Hopefully I didn't do too bad with this work, and I promise i will improve as time passes. So any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is greatly appreciated, no "you suck, give up" here.


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire decides to talk to Ren about something Important. And the events that ensue.

“You said you wanted to meet with me Sumire?”

I turn around and look up to see Ren standing right in front of me. Black hair still as messy as I remember it to be. 

“Oh, hello senpai! I was just looking at everybody, and how happy they are, but I know it isn’t right! Do you think we should try and stop Maruki today?”

Ren gives me a small smile. “Relax, Sumire. We will go when we’re ready to. For now, let’s just hang out.”

I start to worry. “Hang out? But we have to do something before it’s too--.“

“Relax Sumire. Don’t overthink it. We still have plenty of time before the deadline.” He says reassuringly. 

Hearing him speak so calmly starts to soothe my worries. “You’re right, maybe I’m getting a little overwhelmed. And I can’t do my best if I’m too stuck in my own head.”   
“That’s better, now where do you want to hang out for today?” Ren asks me. I decide that now’s my best chance to tell him. After all, I’m no longer the small, meek Sumire I once was. Today’s the day I say to myself.

“S-So I wanted to tell you something today senpai, may we go somewhere where we could have a quiet conversation?”

“Sure. You wanna come over?” Now that catches me off guard. I had been to Leblanc before, but his house seems like a sudden jump.   
“Wha- y…your house Senpai?!” I stutter. “Don’t you think that’s a bit early? I mean, I don’t really know if I’m ready for that.” As he stares at me, I start to realize he was talking about Leblanc.  
“Oh, you meant come over to Leblanc.” I start to feel like an idiot again. “I’m sorry! I jumped the gun there. I’m such an idiot.”  
“Come on, no need to talk that way. I probably should have specified anyway.” His words relax me again. I really like that about him.  
“Oh, well I suppose we could talk there in peace. Let’s go!”

We arrive at Leblanc a little while later. Ren goes behind the counter to start brewing while I take a seat at the counter.  
“I hope it’s not too much trouble for dropping in.” I say. He gives a small nod as if to say we’re fine. “We’ll call it holiday hours.” He replies, making me laugh a little.

“Heh. Thank you. Anyway, I needed to talk to you in person.” I say as I take a sip of coffee, savoring all the delicious flavors.  
“Mmm, it’s delicious. Something about it makes me relaxed. Thanks senpai.” I decide to get right to the point.

I think I will soon be able to show coach Hiraguchi my routine. And I would like you to be there, if that’s okay with you?” I ask. Ren quickly gives an excited nod of acceptance.  
“Oh, I’m so glad. But that’s not what I came here to talk about senpai.”

“Oh? Well what is it Sumi?” I blush a little at the new nickname.

“Well, you know how I said I wanted you to see me, and that it helped me stop worrying?”   
“Of course I do.” He replies, giving me the courage to continue.  
I tell him about Kasumi, how her strength came from me watching her perform, and how I want to start working to be with her strength in me. All the while senpai listens ad helps me along when I get too down.  
After getting it all of my chest, I decide to tell him.

“Um…and so now that I’m committed to not running away from my feelings, I, uh..” Come on Sumire, you can do this!

“There’s something I need to tell you Senpai!” I quickly blurt out. “Go on.” He replies.  
“Thanks. Anyway, I realized with Kasumi it was more about wanting someone to watch me. That is, wanting someone special, with eyes only for me, to watch me. And for me, I figured well obviously that person’s obviously Senpai!” Breathe Sumire, breathe.  
“So… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m in lo… l-l-lo…”

“In luh?” Ren asks genuinely curious and confused.

Oh fuck it Sumire.

“I.. I’m in love with you senpai!” As soon as the words come out, my face burns bright red as I look up at Senpai.  
“But, I mean, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, so…” I start to trail off, realizing this was probably too forward.  
“I’m sorry, this was probably too quick. I mean, I don’t even know if you’re already in a relationship. I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry sen—."

“I love you too.” 

“Huh?” His words almost don’t even register for a moment, and then they finally hit me.  
“Oh. So I guess that means it’s mutual then?” He gives a small smile and nods.  
“So, what happens now? Wait! Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?!” He gives another nod.

“Well, I mean, I guess that’s what I was hoping for. So…” Man, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. Get it together Sumire!  
“Oh, what am I saying anymore?” I start to feel ashamed.  
“Take your time.”

S-Sorry, I am the one who confessed, and now I’m totally messing this up. Honestly, I didn’t expect to get this far.” I let out a small breath, then tell him to look at me.  
“I want to know if it’ll feel any different now that we’re…” We’re what Sumire, are you thinking anymore?  
“Man, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. You know, nevermind…”

All of a sudden, Ren slams right hand on the table and leans in.

“Eep!” is all I can manage, totally caught off guard by this. Then he slams his other hand on the table and leans in closer. By this point my blush is deep and I can barely think.  
“U-um, so..”  
“You are so red right now.” Thanks for reminding me senpai. 

“B-Because you’re so close!” Now I’m feeling conflicted.  
“W-What do I do? I’m so embarrassed but.. I want to be even closer to you, senpai.”  
I decide that I should be closer, and I lean in until we’re only a few inches apart.

“I love you so much, Ren-senpai. I’ll always want your eyes on me.” I want to kiss him, but I’m just too embarrassed. I try to find an excuse.  
“Um… I think if we get any closer, we’ll bump our glasses.” That wasn’t a really good excuse, and I think Ren knew it.  
“That’s not a problem.” He says as he takes off my glasses, followed by his.

Yep. He definitely knew it.  
“Oh, well I guess there’s not a problem anymore.” I say meekly. I start to lean in some more. Ren does the same as our lips meet in the middle.

We kissed, and although I was embarrassed like no tomorrow at first, I slowly relaxed and let the emption and passion take over my body.  
Eventually we separated to get some air. Ren looks over to me and smiles.

“I love you.” He says simply.

“I love you too senpai.”

“Hey, we still have a little while in the day left, and I rented out a movie. Would you like to watch it upstairs?”  
I blush yet again, but after all we’ve been through in the past few months, I figure this is the least I could do.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait.” We head upstairs and I immediately notice how much colder it is up here than in the café. Ren moves the tv in front of the makeshift bed he had been sleeping in and pulls out the covers.  
He puts the cd into the tv and beckons me to sit next to him. Something I gladly do.

The movie is a cool action movie, complete with a dark hero, and a terrifying villain. As the time passes, the two of us content with each other’s presence, I start to move closer to him. He gets the message and lightly pulls me closer. We sit there, cuddling and content, until the end of the movie.

After the movie finishes, Ren walks me back to the station.   
“Thanks for spending the day with me Senpai. I really enjoyed it.  
“No problem, Sumi. I promise we’ll beat Maruki.”

He gives me one last kiss before I head to the train. As the doors close, I sigh. Relaxed and content, ready to take on Dr. Maruki. And with Ren by my side, the world will be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter is done. And I gotta say, I feel really good about it. Special thanks to Greenhi and Light1108 for the feedback from chapter 1. I took those into account when making this chapter. I will say, I'm not very confident in my action fighting yet, and I wanted to make this more about Ren and Sumire. So don't expect some long chapter about the fight with Maruki. Maybe one day I'll write it. Anyways. See you next time!


	3. You're All I've Got Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire recalls the days following Maruki's downfall, including her first valentines day with Ren

Time passed by, and so much happened. Ren watched me perform my routine, and for the first time, I felt like I performed perfectly. Even coach Hiraguchi seemed impressed. Afterwards, Ren walked me to the station and saw me on my way.

It wasn't long before we were ready to take on Maruki. Everybody knew the weight of what was at stake, and even though he would perish should we win, Akechi was the first to head in. We knew the path that lay ahead, and traversed it quickly to get to Maruki.

Maruki was more powerful than any of us expected. His persona, Azathoth, grew into a massive demon at one point. We fought valiantly and eventually pulled out on top. However, we became trapped as the palace began to crumble around us. Had it not been for Morgana turning into a helicopter at the last second. I would have never had another second with my love.

As soon as we left the palace, the consequences began to show themselves. For starters, Akechi was nowhere to be seen. Then, Makoto's sister Sae came to us and told Ren he had to come with her. I couldn't believe it! We saved everybody from enslavement and this is our thanks?! I knew I couldn't stand idle and watch it happen, and so did the rest of the team.

I begged coach Hiraguchi to let me leave practice to help Ren out, but she wouldn't let up. As it turned out, She had some friends in that area who were more than willing to help out. I couldn't believe my luck. I don't know how many times I thanked her that day, but it would never be enough.

With the help of the now former Phantom Thieves as well as some friends Ren made, he was soon let out and the charges were dropped. And just in time too, Valentine's day was soon approaching. I had spent the past few days learning and perfecting the art of chocolate making. Kasumi was never a good cook, but I was excellent at it. It didn't take long for me to make the best chocolates I had ever tasted. I even found a cute little stuffed bear to go with it.

Soon the day arrived, and I had everything ready. I secretly asked my mother if I could stay the night with him. 

"Of course sweetie. I'm so glad you found the right man. He sure has gotten you to open up more. Just remember to use protection Ok?"

With a bright red face, I thanked her and quickly picked up the chocolates and headed to Leblanc.

"Good evening. I didn't know you were still working, Sorry for stopping by so late." I say to Sojiro.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We were just closing up." Ren responds with a smile.

"Oh, well you should've just told me. Here, I'll leave the store to you two." Sojiro remarks. A smirk slowly creeping up.

As soon as he's out the door, Ren comes over to me. "Have you had anything to eat yet? We made some curry, and there's plenty left."

"That sounds wonderful Senpai. I would love some." Eager to try some of his cooking. He returns with a double portion for me, given how I eat. I savor the wonderful and bright flavors of his curry. He always did know how to cook amazing food.

"Hey Senpai, I never got to ask you this, but where you ever scared while you were in jail?" I ask curiously. He never told me about much of what happened in that place.

"Well I was always scared of the food." He replies, making me laugh. "But in all seriousness. I was worried about what they would do to me afterwards. Would they take me away forever? Would I ever get to see you again?" The genuine worry in his voice nearly breaks my heart. Even though he knew it would happen, he still worried for me.

"Senpai...you're hear with me now though, so things turned out pretty well I guess." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier to be here Sumi." He says, earning a small blush out of me. I decide to give him the chocolates now.

"Well, while you were away, I decided to try my hand at making something. And...well...here." I present the chocolates to him, a mad blush starting to form around my face.

"Oh wow, handmade chocolates!? Thanks so much love." He takes off the top and pops one into his mouth. "Mmm...absolutely delicious Sumi! I love these." He exclaims. I let out a sigh of relief. He loves them! We talk some more and finish the curry up.

"Hey Senpai...I talked to my mom earlier, and, uh..." I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth.

"What is it Sumire?" He asks curiously.

"Umm...could I stay the night here, I packed some pajamas, and..." I trail of again, the thought of what my mother said starting to creep up into my head.

"Well, the bed is a little small, but I'm sure we could both fit. Do you wanna change first?" He replies. Thanking my lucky stars that that went better than I thought.

"No it's fine, you can go first." I say, unable to shake that thought out of my head. We do a quick sweep to make sure no Morgana or bugs are present. Then Ren heads upstairs to change.

While he's up there, I look into my pocket. The small plastic package looking back at me. I bite my lower lip. Are we ready? Am I ready? I have been trying to be a bit bolder now that Ren's in my life. 

Ren comes down to the café. "You're turn." He says. I quickly head upstairs and change. I call him up to the attic he had been using as a bedroom. He starts to make up the bed, all the while I debate more in my head about whether we should or shouldn't.

"You coming?" Ren asks, sitting on the bed. It's now or never Sumire, What's it gonna be?

"Umm...actually...I.." You've made the choice Sumire, now go through with it.

"I was thinking, we could...you know." I pull out what I had been saving in my pocket. 

Ren's face flushes red immediately. "Sumi, are you sure about this. I mean, are you ready?" He asks me. Very clearly he wants to make sure I want to. I love that about him.

"I'm ready, I cant think of anyone it could be from than you." I say reassuringly. Ren gets up from the bed and walks over to me. He pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. And guides me over to the bed. 

"Relax." is all he says.

I spent a romantic night with Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I don't think we saw that coming. I thought about fleshing out the Maruki fight scene, but I don't feel confident enough to take it on. Maybe sometime later we will see what happens. As before, all feedback is appreciated. And I will see you all in the next chapter.
> 
> Oh, and is anybody starting to notice a pattern with the chapter names?


	4. Let The Good Times Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's White day. All you need to know

Ever since the events that occurred on valentines day nearly a month ago, I hadn't been able to get it out of my head. All the emotions and feelings from that night, dancing around in my head. It's the day before White Day, and that means that it's Ren who will make the plans for tonight. I can only imagine what he has planned for tomorrow as I leave practice.

My phone begins to ring. It's Ren! I excitedly open up the phone and answer him,

"Hello Senpai!"

"Hey Sumire. I know tomorrow is White Day, so I was wondering, would you like to go to the aquarium tomorrow at around 7?" I had been to the aquarium once when I was younger with Kasumi. She had such a great time, but I remember being scared of the glass breaking and drowning me. Looking back it seemed like such a silly thing to be scared of.

"Of course, I haven't got practice then so I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow senpai!" I say excitedly.

"Fantastic. Love you."

"Love you too senpai." I hang up and head back home, excited for the big day tomorrow. 

After what feels like an eternity, the time finally comes. I head over to the aquarium in Shinagawa and wait for Ren. It doesn't take long before I see the familiar messy black hair. 

"Hello Sumi, you look beautiful tonight." His flattering words go right to the heart. 

"Thanks! And you look quite handsome yourself."

"Well? Shall we head inside?" He takes my hand as we walk into the aquarium. I don't remember much about it, but as soon as we walk inside I am staggered by just how many different types of aquatic life are here.

"Wow, there are so many different types of fish. I would never have realized just seeing them from a distance." I decide to tell Ren about the time I came here as a little girl with my family.

Ren laughs a little. "And how Is it now?" He asks. I'm not sure if he's joking, but I make up my mind quick.

"Oh, I'm having fun now." Ren nods in approval. We walk around and see all the sights. They had jellyfish, which I always thought were interesting. How something could be so basic yet so powerful. We saw Manta rays, which were mesmerizing. There were dolphins and anglerfish. They even had sharks and a Capybara, which looked a little funny. And of course, the had the adorable little penguins. Ren jokingly said we should sneak in and pet one, but I immediately told him not. 

After a while we walk out of the aquarium. 

"Thank you so much Senpai, I'm so glad I got to spend White Day with you." I gratefully say with a small bow.

"Who says it ends here? Come on, follow me!" He exclaims.

"Oh, okay!" I say, a little bit of shock. He leads me to a tower, and tells the man next to the elevator something I can't quite make out, and he opens the door for us. The elevator has no windows, so I can't tell how far we go up. Eventually we stop and step out into an elegant restaurant.

"Senpai, this is amazing. How much did it cost?" I say. A beautiful red curtain over at the far end of the restaurant peaks my interest.

"It helps to have connections. Come on, let's go to our seats." We follow the waitress to a table next to the curtain and sit down. The food is absolutely exquisite, and I enjoy every flavor and every second of it.

"This is amazing senpai! You really know how to plan a date." I say, only for Ren to let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, it's just that-." Before he can finish, the lights go dark and there's an announcement. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this special day. We wish you all an unforgettable evening, with one last finishing touch from us." As he finishes, the curtain in front of us is raised, revealing a gorgeous view of the Tokyo skyline at night.

"It's gorgeous." Is all I can muster up with the view in front of me.

"I have something for you." Ren says. I turn around and Ren pulls out a bouquet of red roses. Their color almost matches my hair as I take them from him. 

"They're beautiful. Thank you...so much..." I trail off, left speechless by the two amazing views in front of me. I'm on the verge of tears at this point.

"I never saw this coming, but I'm so, so happy right now. Thank you for an incredible evening senpai."

"Surprise." is all he says.

"I've never been surprised like this before. I keep finding ways to fall in love with you all over again." I say. I can't help but think of Ren here. Taking care of everybody, even when they had nothing left. He always tried to make us all so happy.

"I hope that one day, I can take care of you like you take care of me." I say hopeful.

"I can't wait for that day." He responds.

"Well, just you wait." I say with a smile. "We still have a little time left. Could I stay with you a little longer?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies. We pay for the meal and head back down. We walk around the park a little while longer. Enjoying each others presence. We sit down at a bench in front of the lake. It has been one of the happiest days of my life. Only rivaled by Valentines day. I lean my head on his shoulder, letting out a small, content sigh.

"I love you senpai." I say happily.

"I love you too, Sumi." He replies, as we share another kiss under the full moon. All the events that have happened falling away in his presence. I put a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Eventually we start to walk back to the station. He gives me one last kiss before I head back to my house. I fall asleep that night, reliving the night in my head until I fall peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really liked that ending. It just felt like it came so natural. Reviews are still always appreciated. 
> 
> Oh, and has anybody ever thought about doing a sort of authors commentary on this thing. Like a chapter about the process of writing the story and what was going on while making the story? Let me know if you think that would be a good idea. I kinda like it. See you all in the next chapter!!


	5. It's Not The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ren's last day, and Sumire is determined to spend as much of it with him as she can

Today is the last day Ren will be in Tokyo. I'm leaving practice with coach Hiraguchi when it hits me. All the events we've been through have really changed our lives. Kamoshida, Madarame, Shido, Maruki, all of them. I was never around for them, but I can only imagine how stressed he must still be. I pull out my phone to call him.

"Hello Sumi."

"Hello senpai. Today's your last day here before you leave correct?" I ask, making sure I am correct.

"Yeah, I've just finished packing and..."

"Great, I'll be over as soon as I can." I cut him off, then hang up. I call up my mother real quick and ask for permission to stay over again. I tell her it's my boyfriends last day in Tokyo and I want to do something special. I take the train over to Leblanc as the sun starts to set.

"Hello Senpai." I greet him with a small bow. He smiles and walks over to pat my head.

"Hello Sumi." He says giving me a small peck on the check. He really knows how to make me blush.

"I couldn't just see you off at the station, now could I?" I ask, embracing him.

"I wouldn't let you." He says returning the embrace. 

"I had an idea for what to do, since you're already packed and everything." I say, blushing. "You remember that time we walked around the park on White Day? Well, I would like to do that again."

"I see, anywhere in particular?" He asks me.

"Well, I hear the Koishikawa Gardens are nice at night." The garden is located near Dome city, it's not too far, and I think it would be worth it.

"Oh yes, I've always wanted to see that garden at night!" he exclaims. "Let's not waste anymore time." I knew I picked the right place for our final date.

We walk to the gardens, passing by the massive Tokyo Dome. There were a lot of people at the dome that night. Apparently some band named The Cars was playing there. I hadn't heard of them.

We walked through the garden, looking at all the plants and flowers there were. We sat down on a bench, just like White Day. I got a feeling of Deja vu, but I couldn't be happier. We walked around a little more before heading back. 

"Thanks for the wonderful evening Sumi." He says. If only he knew we weren't done yet.

"Who says it ends here?" I ask, mimicking him from White Day. 

"Oh?"

"I got permission to stay the night. Being that it is your last day here."

"I see. I'll let you change upstairs then." 

I laugh a little. "I only brought a change of clothes for tomorrow." Every inch of me wants to scream out embarrassment, but after everything we've been through, I have to stand strong for Ren.

"Oh my. Well then, Morgana's with Futaba, so we should be fine." Ren takes my hand and leads me upstairs. I'm blushing madly, but I have to stay strong for him.

We get ourselves situated and begin. Those feelings from Valentine's day coming back. We continue until we're both out of energy, a silly smile growing on my face.

"I love you, Ren." I say, exhausted by what we just did.

"I love you too, Sumire." We embrace each others body and drift off into a peaceful and beautiful sleep.

We wake up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. I look up to see Ren peacefully sleeping, so I decide to surprise him.

I gently creep up to his face, so as not to wake him up, and plant my lips to his. He slowly opens his eyes, then closes them and embraces the kiss. 

"Good morning Sumi." He says with a blushing smile.

"It is." I say, trying to be suave. 

"Sojirio and Futaba will probably be downstairs to wish me off, so we might wanna get dressed." He says, I nod and turn to get my bag. 

We get ourselves dressed up and Ren heads downstairs first. I hear some conversation and decide to head down. As soon as I head down, everybody stares at me.

"Oh my." Is all Sojiro can say.

"Yes!! I knew you had gained enough experience Ren!" Futaba cheers.

"That's enough you two. Sumire just wanted to spend some time with me before I had to leave."

"Oh, I'm sure you two spent plenty of time together. So how was she?" Futaba says grinning.

"Futaba!!" The who cafe yells out.

"What? I'm just asking." Futaba smirks

"Well, anyways. I'll get you two some curry for breakfast." Sojiro says. We enjoy one last meal in Leblanc before heading out. Sojiro and Futaba give us some parting words before we head out.

"Yo, Ren! You really thought you could leave without us saying goodbye?" We hear Ryuji call out. We turn around and there's the whole group.

"I take it you're our ride?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, about that. Guys?" Ann points to a car across the street, there are two guys in black suits inside.

"Damn, little bastards wont leave us alone." Ryuji curses. Right about them a taxi pulls up and...

"Dr. Maruki!?" We exclaim, we thought he wouldn't make it after what happened in his palace.

"You guys need a ride?" He asks. We look at each other, then get inside.

"We'll see you at the station!" Ryuji calls out before zooming away, the secret car in tow.

We eventually reach the station before the rest of the group.

"Well, here we are. And remember. You gave me a second chance to try again. If you ever see yourself going wrong, you can always try again." He says to us. We thank him and head out of the car.

"Finally, those guys wouldn't leave us alone." Ryuji says stepping out of the car.

"We're gonna miss you." Yusuke says. "But I hope to paint what the events you have given me over these past months."

"We'll miss you all, but we can still keep in touch, right?" Ren says pulling out his phone.

"Text us when you get home alright?" Makoto asks. Ren nods as i kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh! That reminds me." Haru exclaims. "Makoto-chan?" She asks.

"What is it?" Makoto looks at Haru, only for Haru to pull her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." She says to the shock of us all.

"Me too." She says pulling her into another kiss.

"Aww, how sweet!" Ann gushes.

"This would make an excellent painting." Yusuke says, doing the weird square thing with his hands.

"Well, anyway, we need to get going. The train's arriving soon. Take care you guys."

"See you soon." They say, before getting back into the van and driving away.

We head to the platform where Rens train is. I suddenly begin to think of everything that happened to me through these months. It's shocking from how I went from being a completely different person to now, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"This is where I have to leave you love." He says to me.

"Promise me you'll come back some day. I say to him.

"I will." He replies before pulling me into another kiss. 

"See you Ren." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"See you Sumire." He responds before entering the train.

I watch the train begin to leave when I feel a gloved hand brush against my back. I turn to see who it was, but he just seems to disappear. The train begins to leave a moment later and I watch it pull out of the station. I head back to my train home. Reliving it all, the first meeting, the metaverse, the dates. What an adventure I have gone through. I walk back home and into my bedroom. Hopefully I can see him sometime soon. I really do love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Alright, this is more time than I've ever sunk into writing a story. Big thanks to everybody who reviewed, gave kudos, heck even you. Right now. reading this, thanks for reading. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Deathmanstratos, who's work Lotus, Violet, and Cherry Blossoms inspired me to pick up a pen and start writing stories. Check out the story here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211450/chapters/58325074
> 
> Well, this has been an amazing story and-- wait a second. 
> 
> Why is there still a question mark for chapters?


	6. EPILOGUE: Heartbeat City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd rather it be a surprise, but it's got some fluff and some surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I couldn't stay away from this one. Sadly all good things must come to an end, but I hope you all enjoyed taking this journey with me. I've got a lot more in store, so enjoy this one last time.

Sumire looked at the old, slightly worn journal. All those years ago, yet she could distinctly remember all the memories like they were yesterday. It had only been a couple years since she and Ren had married, and they were now living their happiest life. Ren was out putting the kids down for bed, and she gave a small sigh.

Sumire then looked over to the shelf to the right of her bed, looking over her trophies and medals she had collected over the years. The crown jewel, of course, was her Olympic gold medal she had won a few years ago. She could distinctly remember the day. All her friends and family travelled out to watch the event. She knew she had to give it everything she had, plus a little help from within. She got off to a brilliant pace, gleaming through her routine with precision and grace. 

Then came to sink or swim part, she gathered momentum, and with a sudden push from Kasumi, perfectly executed and landed feet first with ease. The crowd roared in delight, now all that was left was to wait.

"Sumire Yoshizawa...9.6." The announcer declared. She had taken the lead, all that was left was to wait through three more routines.

"Alayna Moore...8.4" Sumire exhaled, she was snow guaranteed a podium in the Olympics!!

"Maria Gonzalez...9.2." Forget a podium, she remembered saying. It's gold now.

"Michelle Wright..." Sumire held her breath. "9.5." She opened her eyes. Had she really done it? Had she just won gold in the Olympics? She turned to the monitor, and sure enough there she was. She had won gold.

Sumire walked over to the podium in a daze, she couldn't believe she had done it. She thought about Kasumi, and what she would be thinking. 

"And your winner...Sumire Yoshizawa!" The announcer cheered as Sumire stepped onto the top step. Tears were starting to form as she thought of Kasumi standing next to her. Then the medals were handed out, and she got her first look at the fruit of her lifelong labor.

The national anthems were played, and Sumire gave more interviews than she could count. She pretty much said the same thing for them all, how happy she was, what it meant, blah blah blah. After about anhour she finally got to meet up with her family and friends. 

"Man you were amazing!" Ann said first.

"I can't believe you actually won it all!" Ryuji exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Let me see the beauty of the pristine medal." Yusuke asked. She showed off the medal to them all, a group of oohs and ahhs rang out.

"Well, we're all gonna go out to eat, if you wanna come." Makoto said.

"I'll catch up later, I need to see someone first." Sumire responded. The group nodded and told her where to go as they left the building. She turned around to see Ren standing in the back fidgeting.

Sumire ran over and embraced him in a hug and deep kiss.

"I can't believe it senpai, I actually won!" She exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you." Ren replied. She could sense something was up with him.

"Senpai, is something up? You look nervous." She asked.

"It's fine, it's just." He put his hands in his pocket. "I've been thinking. When I first met you, I was a delinquent, and you were impersonating somebody. I was thinking about all that happened, and I came to a conclusion. Sumi..." He slowly got down onto one knee, Sumire realized what was happening. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?" 

Sumire was at a loss for words, tears really forming now. All she could do was nod her head yes. He got up onto a knee and pulled her into another kiss.

"What're you thinking about Sumi?" Ren asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Oh, the Olympics again."

"Ah, only two more years till the next one right?" He said with a wink.

"Yep, I cant wait. Oh! that reminds me..." She says pulling out a pair of white cards. "We got invitations to Haru and Makoto's wedding."

"Nice, count us in!" He excitedly replies. 

The two of them get into the bed and begin to settle down for the night, when Sumire asks Ren a question.

"Senpai, before you were a phantom thief, did you ever think you would end up with a life like this?" Ren just smiles.

"Of course not, but life has a way of changing things when you least expect them." Sumire smiles, then closes her eyes. Ren pulls her closer to him and the two nod off for a peaceful Slumber.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been an absolutely awesome journey, and we're just getting started. I was really surprised by the lack of weddingfics there were. And I have great plans for it, but y'all are gonna have to wait a bit, because I got quite a few more ships in this fleet o' mine. I'll give you a hint for the next one up: Oranges and Blueberries are my favorite fruits.
> 
> Oh, and if you couldn't figure it out, the pattern in the chapters is that they're all songs by one of my all time favorite bands: The Cars. 
> 
> I really enjoyed making this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. I'll see you all in the next work, expect the first chapter sometime later this week, I gotta take a bit of a break.
> 
> Much Love, Sutakitsune.


End file.
